


Promise Me

by toastedgrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedgrace/pseuds/toastedgrace
Summary: If there was anything to notice about Keith Kogane and Lance McClain, it was that that the twwo best freinds were anything but straight. Wether the dead give away is that both have been seen in relationships with other boys at school, or really even keith's sense of style, these two were undeniably gay.as children, the two decided to make a very specific list of promises. Another thing you just couldn't prove incorrect about these two was that breaking promises was one hundred percent out of the question in their friendship and their lives.





	Promise Me

Never break a Promise, ever. 

A youthful boy of about six, perhaps seven years in age stared at the chicken scratch that he called writing beneath his hands, which had band-aids all over them from the past week, in which his eldest sister had shut his fingers in the bathroom door by mistake. While the writing was troublesome to read, you could make out what it was the large writing in the top margin said for the most part. The words read what looked like 'Big Book of Promises by Keith and Lance' which was exactly what the sheet was. Those two boys were about to create themselves a list of promises that would soon change their lives for the greater good.

Lance, the boy with band-aid wrapped fingers looked at his friend, who was much smaller than him, despite the fact that the two were both six years old. He smiled, which showed the lack of his two front teeth. Lance had pulled them out due to impatience, which was against his dentist’s wishes. Frankly, though, Lance didn’t care. His deep blue eyes reverted back to the paper which had already gotten a streak of smeared graphite. “Keith, look!” 

The little brunette held up his newly started list with pride. Keith glared at it and frowned. "Lance, what the heck does that say?" Lance inhaled sharply. His smile became replaced with a disappointed frown. “Can’t you read, dumb-dumb? It says 'Big Book of Promises by Lance and Keith!' See?” Lance set the paper down and crossed his pudgy arms across his chest. Keith looked at him, his look was growing more confused by the second. “I didn’t write any of that," he said and drew his eyebrows outwards in confusion. The blue-eyed child scoffs. “We haven’t written it yet, Keith. Help me write it!”

“But, it's recess... the playground, Lance. The playground!” Keith pouted as he turned to look out the window. “They’re playing kickball,” he whispers longingly. 

“Keith, they play kickball every day!” 

Keith heaved a sigh and turned back around. He pulled out one of the colorful chairs around the blue table and sat down next to Lance. He put his arms on the table and flopped his head down on them, using them as a pillow. Lance pulled another pencil out from his pocket and presented it to Keith with another grin. Keith snatched the pencil out of his friend’s hand violently, still aggravated by the fact that he couldn’t go outdoors with his peers. “What do I do?”

“Help me make up promises for each other.”

Keith nodded. He took the piece of paper a few moments later. He had already come up with one. 

“Number One: Never Break a Promise. Ever.” Keith scribbled his words on the paper as he spoke them. His brows furrowed together as he concentrated on each word he wrote, mumbling them as he went along. The boys swapped back and forth for a while, ideas of promises pouring right out of their minds.   
Keith grinned approvingly at their work, then he pulled the paper back towards himself. “One last promise! Number Seventeen: If Your Best Friend Can’t Find Someone to Love, Help Him Find Someone.”

Lance stared at the last one quietly for a few moments before his face lit up like a match that had just been stricken. “It’s perfect.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Staring at the train wreck Lance was proud to say was his locker, Keith groaned. “This thing is disgusting, what the hell, Lance,” Keith said as he scrunched his nose and pulled his eyebrows together.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, if anything, this is an accomplishment.” Lance grinned cheekily as his best friend placed his thumb and pointer finger on his forehead, expressing his disappointment in Lance. Just a moment after, however, his expression changed to a sly grin, which worried Lance. Keith had just decided to make quite the interesting move.

Keith pushed Lance to the side, which caused Lance to yelp. Before he could even make a comment on the spontaneous and rude action, Keith shoved both his arms to the back of the locker and flung everything to fall out. “Keith, what the hell, man!” Lance shouted.

Keith stayed quite silent as he leaned down to look at the mess he’d just made on the dirtied linoleum floors of the school hallway. It smelled odd, Keith thought. All smells set aside, Keith began digging through the pile of books, binders, notebooks, paper, wrappers and God knows what else. He sorted things into piles. The first thing he did was pull all the beaten down notebooks and binders out of the pile and began stacking them. “Jesus, Lance,” He says as he holds up a disturbingly ruined folder. It was dark blue, ripped at the spine and stained with an array of colors that could probably be toxic to the human immune system, “It looks like you’ve had this thing since kindergarten.” Keith opened the folder and lone behold, the fading writing in the corner wrote ‘Lance McClain, Mr. Shirogane’s Kindergarten Class.’

“Oh my God,” Keith muttered as he stared at it like the corpse of a golden retriever puppy that had just died a painfully unfortunate death. The folder had just a few papers in it. One, in particular, stood out to Keith. It was folded fairly neatly. (As neatly as a six-year-old boy could fold.) “I wonder what this page is,” Keith thought out loud, which caught Lance’s attention. He immediately bent down behind Keith. Reaching over the raven-haired boy’s shoulder, Lance grabbed the sheet of paper from the beaten down old folder. 

“Holy shit, this might just be the only thing that I haven’t lost. Did you know: I’ve lost six girlfriends and two boyfriends. That’s eight people, Keith. Eight! Eight people, but not a crummy old kindergarten folder!” 

Keith let out a small snort at the comment, which only caused the two to burst out laughing. After a solid minute, Keith regained his composure enough to speak. “Just open it!” he shouted with a laugh escaping his system. 

“Oh my Lord, okay okay, Jesus.” 

Lance slowly unfolded the sheet which caused his eyes to widen. “Dude, it’s the promise list.”

“The what?” 

Lance shoved the creased paper into Keith’s face. 

1.) Never break a Promise. Ever.  
2.) Don’t lie, that’s rude.  
3.) If Lance/Keith needs help, help him.  
4.) No matter how funny someone’s failures are, don’t laugh too much.  
5.) Guilt tripping is forbidden  
6.) Always have one another’s back  
7.) Don’t do something crazy without the other  
8.) Never dye your hair green  
9.) Make sure your best friend doesn’t smell bad  
10.) If one is upset, help him.  
11.) Don’t leave because of a fight  
12.) If you’re gonna go to a birthday party and the other isn’t invited, don’t go!!  
13.) always sit together at lunch  
14.) Don’t let cooties ruin your best friend’s life.  
15.) Never share cookies with anyone but your best friend  
16.) Go to each other’s weddings  
17.) If Your Best Friend Can’t Find Someone to Love, Help Him Find Someone.

Keith laughed at the words written. “Maybe we ought to update this a little!”

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Promise you will?"

"I Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work on Ao3!! this is low-key a confusing website. Anyways, Hi! I'm elle, my instagram is softbbxtch,, feel free to follow me, (i just made it.) 
> 
> my discord is   
> softbxtch#4521
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short first chapter, though! expect longer ones in the future.


End file.
